Story About Choco & Yuki
by lDHlHJ
Summary: no summary! ini ff tergaje yang pernah saya buat...kkk! haehyuk!yaoi. choco&yuki. os. judul gak nyambung sama isi ff. semutsemut kecil. dan RnR pliss


-HaeHyuk-

-Choco & Yuki-

-Story About Choco and Yuki-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. gaje, judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh.

.

.

.

Siang itu sesuai jadwal yg telah dibuat, Eunhyuk pergi ke gedung SM untuk berlatih. Mengingat tak akan lama lagi konser Japan Tour D&E yang akan dihelat.

Sesaat lalu Donghae mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia sudah di jalan menuju gedung sm. Namja pemilik mata teduh itu berangkat dari kediaman keluarganya karena semalam Donghae memang menginap disana.

.

Eunhyuk sendiri segera bergegas untuk berangkat, namun sebelumnya dia terlebih dulu mampir ke toko roti miliknya untuk membawakan roti pada sang pelatih dan staff yang telah bekerja keras membantunya selama ini. Selain itu, sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga sudah rindu dengan anjing miliknya yang sudah jarang ia temui karena jadwal pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya di area parker gedung SM, dia segera keluar dengan sedikit susah karena tangan kirinya menjinjing paper bag besar bertuliskan toko roti miliknya, juga gumpalan berbulu coklat di tangan kanannya yg kita ketahui itu adalah anjingnya yg bernama Choco. Ya, setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa peliharaannya itu, toh di tempat latihan nanti ada managernya yg akan menjaga Choco.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk meletakan paper bagnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang latihannya. Disana Eunhyuk melihat pelatih koreo'nya dan managernya tengah memperhatikan Donghae yg sedang duduk, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang di pangkuan Donghae lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat mengenali sesuatu itu, kebetulan sekali Donghae juga membawa Yuki kesini.

"annyeong~" sapa eunyuk dengan suara lantangnya seperti biasa, membuat ketiga lelaki disana menoleh kearahnya.

"eo, kan juga membawa Choco Hyuk-ah?" manager Hyung, mendekati Eunhyuk kemudian mengelus bulu coklat Choco. "Aa, sepertinya hari ini aku akan menjadi manager Yuki dan Choco bukan D&E" Celetukan manager itu tak ayal membuat ke tiga lelaki lain disana tertawa.

"haha, ayolah Hyung, hanya saat kita sedang latihan saja, kau menjadi manager Yuki dan Choco,kkk" kekeh Donghae mendekati mereka berdua diikuti pelatih koreonya. "apa kalian janjian untuk membawa 'mereka' berdua?" tunjuk pelatih pada Yuki dan Choco.

"tidak, ini kebetulan. Ah ya, ini aku bawakan roti untuk pelatih Hyungnim, hadiah kecil karena sudah bekerja keras untuk tour D&E" Eunhyuk menyodorkan paper bag yg ia bawa tadi.

"wah ini terlalu banyak, Hyuk-ah" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"nah hyung, sekarang waktunya kau untuk menjadi manager Yuki dan Choco" ujar Donghae menyerahkan Yuki pada managernya, disusul oleh Eunhyuk yang juga menyerahkan Choco pada sang manager.

"aish kalian berdua benar-benar!" gerutu sang manager dengan membawa Yuki dan Choco dikedua tangannya ke pinggir tempat latihan. Untung saja Yuki dan Choco sudah cukup mengenalnya, hingga tak terlalu merepotkan dia.

Manager itu kemudian duduk menyila, dengan Yuki berada di pangkuannya juga mengelus Choco yang duduk manis dihadapannya. Kedua anjing kecil itu terlihat jinak, yang lebih lucunya lagi, mereka bahkan terlihat serius memperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berlatih didepan mereka.

"kkk, apa kalian begitu mengagumi mereka, sama seperti yeoja-yeoja di luar sana yg begitu menggilai oppa kalian?" tanya manager nim saat menyadari tingkah lucu keduanya "aigoo~ kalian lucu sekali..." lanjutnya dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Latihan dihentikan sejenak, kini mereka telah beristirahat. Donghae yang kehabisan air mineralnya akhirnya menyuruh manager untuk membelikannya di cafeteria SM. Sedangkan sang pelatih ijin keluar sebentar, entah untuk melakukan apa. Sepertinya dipanggil oleh staff SM lainnya.

.

Eunhyuk tengah mengelus bulu Choco, sementara itu Donghae bermain dengan Yuki yg terlihat semakin aktif dengan mainan karet berbentuk tulang. Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mata puppy kecilnya terlihat memperhatikan Choco dipangkuan Eunhyuk, dia menggonggong dengan suara kecilnya pada Choco.

"Hyuk Lihat, Sepertinya Yuki ingin mengajak main Choco" ucap Donghae seakan mengrti tingkah Yuki.

"ah, jinjja! Yuki ingin main dengan Choco eonni, hm YukiYuki~" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang dibuat imut, tak lupa mengelus kepala Yuki.

Yuki menggonggong senang, sedangkan Choco hanya memperhatikanya polos.

"aa, ayo ayo, Choco Poppo Yuki, chu~" heboh Eunhyuk mendekatkan Choco pada Yuki. meskipun awalnya terlihat enggan, akhirnya Choco mau bermain dengan Yuki.

Mereka bahkan terlihat lucu, karena berebut mainan karet berbentuk tulang.

"aigoo, Lucunya" teriak Eunhyuk saking gemasnya.

"ne lucu~" lirih Donghae, memperhatikan wajah gemas Eunhyuk.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk untuk memastikan.

Donghae tersenyum manis sebelum menjawabnya. "ne, mereka lucu, tapi kau juga lucu, jauh lebih lucu dari mereka"

"mwo?!" wajah Eunhyuk seketika dihiasi warna merah. Sehingga membuat Donghae ingin sekali menggigit pipi Eunhyuk yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin chubby. Rasanya Donghae semakin gemas saja melihat semburat merah muda kini menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk. perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk.

.

Chu~

.

dan dengan cepat ia mencuri cium pada sudut bibir Eunhyuk hingga membuat namja pemilik gummy smile itu blank seketika.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Eunhyuk menatap lurus Donghae. "bagaimana kalau ada yang dating kesini saat kau menciumku Donghae" seru Eunhyuk panik.

"kau berlebihan hyuk, kau lihat, disini tidak ada orang dan pintu ruangan tertutup rapat" Donghae berdiri kemudian melangkah kearah pintu. Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya saat mendengar bunyi 'klik' kuncian pintu. Dan sekarang Donghae sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada manager hyungnim untuk sekalian membeli makanan Yuki di pet shop yang cukup jauh dari gedung sm. 'apa yang dia lakukan sih?'

"nah, sekarang sudah aman" ujar Donghae kembali duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

"aman? apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"aman untuk melakukan ini chu~" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya diraup sempurna oleh Donghae.

"Haeh~" panggil Eunhyuk saat Donghae semakin intens mencumbunya. Bahkan sekarang daging tak bertulang milik Donghae sudah sepenuhnya menguasai bagian dalam bibir Eunhyuk. Jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan yang Donghae berikan seakan mengundang Eunhyuk untuk membalas aksinya.

.

Brukk

.

"och" pekikan lirih terdengar saat Eunhyuk jatuh terbaring dengan Donghae yg menindihnya.

Plop

"mianhae" ujar Donghae setelah melepas cumbuannya dari bibir Eunhyuk yang kini manyun menandakan bahwa dia kesal. "aigoo" chu~ "maaf hehe" chu, chu, chu~ kecupan berulang Donghae layangkan pada bibir kecil itu.

"erh, cukup. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergoki kita nantinya" protes hyukjae, kepalanya ia gerak-gerakan seolah menolak aksi Donghae.

"sebentar saja hyuk, kita sudah lama tak melakukan ini, hm" tangan Donghae meraba wajah Eunhyuk, dan berakhir dengan mengelusi bibir merah Eunhyuk. "aku berjanji, ini tidak akan lama, hanya make out oke?"

"euuuh" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir euhyuk, ketika Donghae menekannya menggunakan jari telunjuknya hingga bibir itu terbuka sedikit. Donghae yang tak sabaran kemudian menggantikan jarinya dengan bibir miliknya yang telah basah untuk meraup 'permen' kenyal nan manis favoritnya.

Suara decakan, lenguhan dan desahan manja kini mulai memenuhi area kedap suara tersebut. Suasana yang hening membuat segala desahan itu terdengar menggaung, hingga suasana erotis pun tercipta karenanya.

.

.

.

Dua gumpalan berbulu beda warna yg beberapa saat lalu sibuk bermain dengan mainan karetnya kini berhenti saat mendengar gaung erotis dari dua manusia yang sedang bergumul didepannya.

Si putih mengerjapkan matanya, memperhatikan aktivitas dua orang tersebut.

"emmh! hyukie" mendengar gerungan tertahan majikannya, sontak Yuki menggonggong kecil seolah menyahuti gerungan pemiliknya. Yuki berniat mendekati Donghae, tapi gonggongan Choco menginterupsinya.

_**"mereka melakukannya lagi "**_ mata Choco memperhatikan kedua manusia tersebut, seolah sudah terbiasa mendapat pemandangan seperti itu. Mata bulat Yuki menatap Choco. Kemudian menggonggong _**"apa maksud Choco eonni?"**_ tanyanya polos.

Anjing berbulu coklat itu mendengus, kemudian menyibukan diri lagi dengan mainan karetnya. _**"sudah lah Yuki, kkajja kita main lagi"**_ Choco menggonggong dan menekan-nekan mainan karetnya untuk mengajak Yuki main.

Yuki menggonggong, kembali berlari kearah Choco dengan kaki kecilnya, mata lucunya menatap penasaran pada eonni barunya itu.

Seakan mengerti, Choco kemudian membuka suara _**"aku sudah sering melihat mereka seperti itu sebelum kau bersama Donghae oppa, bahkan hYukie oppa melupakanku saat mereka seperti itu, padahal aku adalah kesayangannya"**_ gonggongan Choco melirih diakhir.

_**"jinjja?"**_ sahut Yuki mendekatkan kepalanya Pada badan Choco, kemudian menggosokan kepalanya seolah menghibur Choco _**"memang apa yang sedang hae oppa dan hyukie oppa lakukan eonni?"**_

.

.

.

"eunggh, tidak hae. Jangan tanda, aku tidak mauugnh, ugh!"

"mianhae sayang, aku kelepasan" ucap Donghae dengan nafas memburu setelah menghisap leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Untung saja tidak terlalu membekas.

Donghae kini kembali menginvansi leher Eunhyuk. Kemudian beralih pada belakang telinga kiri Eunhyuk yang merupakan salah satu titik tersensitif Eunhyuk. Donghae selalu suka saat Eunhyuk memuji kehebatannya dan meminta lebih dengan desahan erotisnya. Tangannya bergerilya kearah dada seputih susu milik Eunhyuk untuk memberi kepuasan lebih pada keduanya.

"ugh, enough hae, enngh" ujar Eunhyuk saat merasa badannya sudah terasa lemas. "hae please, oh!"

.

.

.

Choco menyalak _**"seperti itu lah, eonni bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali melihat ini"**_ Choco menggigit kecil telinga Yuki. _**"tapi setidaknya, sekarang ada Yuki yang menemani ku saat mereka melakukan ini" **_Yuki membalik tubuhnya, anjing putih itu kini menaiki perut Choco.

_**"hihi, jadi apa aku akan sering melihat hae oppa dan hYukie oppa melakukan ini?"**_ Yuki menatap polos Choco.

Choco menggonggong, kemudian menjilati bulu _**tangannya "ne, bahkan Yuki akan melihat sesuatu yg lebih dari ini saat di dorm" **_peringat Choco.

_**"jinjja?"**_

**"ne, sudahlah biarkan mereka… jadi lebih baik kita main lagi okay"**

**"ye!"**

Setelahnya, kedua anjing beda warna itu menyibukan diri dengan mainan karetnya. mencoba tak menghiraukan suara desahan sang majikan yang semakin terdengar panas di ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

.

.

.

seandainya saja mereka bisa bicara ...

-end-

Gajekan? Kan kan kan?


End file.
